Deku The Legendary Super Hero
by Dildo-Man
Summary: After being told that having a child is impossible both Midoriya Hisashi and Inko made their wish while Drunk on a forest near Musutafu, In which coincidentally a space pod carrying an unusual infant crash landed near them. This infant grew afterwards as Midoriya Izuku previously named as 'Broly'
1. Prologue

**the Legendary Hero**

**{Prologue}**

Midoriya Hisashi and his wife Midoriya Inko are in the point of life that will affect their marital status. Both of them are sitting and in front of them is a man in white coat whose telling them details of their current situation, both husband and wife seems to wear a hopeless expression upon the statements that was released by the person in front of them.

Dr. Brown Jack an elite doctor from Musutafu and the one whose currently talking to them, he has a straight to the point personality whenever he talks to his patients despite giving them the sensitive err more like fatal statement, even he won't show any mercy to the Midoriya couple whose whole expression are well- 'amusing i mean serious' in his perspective.

"Ahem" The doctor coughed, making the two focus to the doctor.

"Ms err Mrs. Midoriya..." The doctor looked at Inko, whose holding herself not the explode in tears.

"You Don't have to blame yourself" This made Inko looked at him clearly with confusion on her eyes.

"Blame your husband" The doctor deadpanned raising both of his hands to the direction of you know who, upon hearing the statement it made the Husband stand in surprise.

"EEHHHHH" The chair whom Hisashi sitting earlier almost fell upon the sudden movement given by him.

"Compose yourself, Mr. Midoriya!"

"How am i going to compose your blaming me for us not having a kid" the man countered pointing his right index finger at the elite doctor. Midoriya Inko's tear is starting to leak on her eyes, her face evidently fighting the urge to weep as he looked on the two.

"Mah Mah sitdown" The doctor waved his right hand up and down.

The man reluctantly sat, still looking at the doctor with furrowed eyebrows.

"You Sir is the cause, Ms. Midoriya is O-kay" The statement made the wife respond as she cleanse up her tear.

"EH?"

"You have a Faulty Rod Mr. Midoriya" The Doctor blabs not really caring for the man's rod err feelings. Hisashi on the other hand is trembling, his mouth releasing some flicker of flames showing that he can't control himself at the moment.

_"Shit"_

"But I do have a solution, that can solve your problem Ms. Err Mrs. Midoriya" the Doctor smirked as he raises his right index finger. The husband and wife looked on the doctor both of their eyes showing light, feeling that there might be some hope coming.

"All you have to do is-"

**'SLAM'**

The doctor wasn't able to finish his statement as his patient violently closes the door as they exited the room.

The Husband and Wife leaved the Hospital in haste. Midoriya Hisashi holds Inko's hand forcing her to walk on the same pace as him.

"Why did we leave Hisashi? We might have been able to-" Midoriya Inko stopped talking when Hisashi Intervened.

"Inko, I watched a lot of hentais to know where this is going" Stated the man sweats falling from his temple.

"But-"

"No buts" the man once again interrupted the wife's statement.

_'Bastard kept calling her Ms. is definitely bad news'_

Nighttime the establishments that has few people are starting to get crowded along with the street. The couple continued to walking turning their way to the certain street crowded with people, the couple bypassing people after people as they walk towards their path.

"Where are we going Hisashi?" The wife asked knowing that their direction their heading is not the same as their usual route when they go home. The man finally stopped walking, both of them standing on the front of a building.

"A bar?" The wife commented her folded hand touching her chin, this was the first time Inko went to the said location so she's kind of anxious.

Entering the bar, Hisashi ordered his usual drinks, meaning that he always come at the said place. Inko on the other hand looks left and right on the damn place, it was her first time all right. At first Inko reluctantly drink the first glass of liquor but as it kept going. The man err the wild beast inside of her started to kick in. Not just her but also Hisashi is starting to make hic cups as he drink another glass of liquor. Both of them continued to drown themselves in alcohol, not caring around them and so hours has passed and both of them are finally wasted, totally wasted.

Leaving the bar both of them walked the streets zigzagging, falling then getting up again. Blurting stuffs from their mouth and who knows what the hell are they talking about. The drunken duo seems like that they didn't notice where the hell they're heading to cause the way they're heading to is a forest totally not the way home.

"Ah why! what da hell diD I tO YoU kAmI-sAmA!" The wife yelled her face is completely red due to too much alcohol.

The other one breaths heavily smokes releasing from his nose due to the fire inside his mouth, then once again made another hiccup.

"ArE yoU ShitTinGhh mE GoD!" The man falls continuously rolling on the damn grass. He finally stopped rolling then he kneels, his head turning upwards as wobbly as it is looking at the night sky.

"Hi-sa-Shi~~~" the wife ran towards the husband before rolling like an action star, stopping herself just in the same place as the man.

Midoriya Inko unsteadily crawls towards Hisashi then upon reaching him she rest her head in his husbands lap. Both of them as drunk as they can be finally shuts up, the only they do was look at the beautiful starry night sky. Even with the drunkenness both husband any wife seems to haven't escape the reality they received earlier, having the dull eyes they posessed despite looking at the beautiful sky.

Winds blew silently at the forest, fire flies surrounding the two making the dark forest be enlightened by dim green lights, the sound of Nature, the bits of croaks, all of it overlapped the silently weeping husband and wife. The wife's tear doesn't stop falling as she holds her own mouth with frustration, The husband blankly looking in the sky also tear falling from his cheeks as he silently comforts his wife. It was a beautiful scene filled with sadness and sorrow.

Then Hisashi's formerly lifeless eyes gained a bit of light in it when he saw a shooting star, he didn't expect to see one on that night. And it seems that the husband is not the only one who saw it.

"I-is that a shooting star?" the wife wondered her voice has a clarity now. It seems that all that crying and weeping lessened the effect of the alcohol.

"Let's make a wish Inko" The man told his voice also had a clarity and care towards his wife and as normally people do when they saw a shooting star, the couple made their wish.

"We wish to have a child" Both of them wished clasping their own respective hands, totally wishing for a miracle.

Realization took them when they saw the arching of the shooting star, the shooting star itself seems to fall towards their direction. Knowing it panic filled the bodies of the two as they desperately run away from their previous location. They were able to run to a safety distance when the shooting star fell in the place where the two previously resting on and for some reason the couple knew that it was some sign coming from god itself.

As the smoke finally disperses, the Midoriya couple made their own way towards the small crater, what shook them is the unfamiliar sphere of technology that is still smoking due to the impact it received earlier.

"What is that?" Hisashi mumbled as he and his wife carefully walk towards the sphere of tech.

Clearly the way they walk shows that the effect of alcohol has finally subsided. On Hisashi's hide is Inko whose holding her husband's from his back. Both of them stopped walking towards the tech that seems to be a space pod just a few meters towards it.

Gathering their courage, the husband and wife started holding hands as they walk towards the space pod. Looking closely to the space pod the first thing they looked from was the lone maroon glassed window and thankfully they were able to see through it. What shook them the most was the content of the space pod.

Inside the space pod is a boy around the age ranging 3-4 years old wearing some sort of armor, the boy inside the space pod seems to be sleeping peacefully. Staring on the sleeping boy inside, the boy then rolls over pressing something inside the space pod causing it to open, the window the couple is peeking into suddenly open making the couple step back in a few steps.

With the space pod finally open the couple stepped forward looking at the boy more personally. The boy seems to possess human like features except the boy had a tail which is no problem regarding on how their world works. The couple didn't know what to do at the time whether do they call the authorities or take the child in, still the couple didn't knew the child's nature since it came from space so that made their temptation to take the child controlled.

Still staring at the boy, the boy finally woke up rubbing his eyes before looking back at the Midoriya couple. The boy stared back at them with an innocent look and tilting his head. The couple seemed to be enamored at the boy looking at him with happiness.

Hisashi tried to approach the boy first but got beaten by Inko who carefully approached the child. The boy didn't seem to be scared at the couple and let himself be carried by Midoriya Inko.

And that is how the Midoriya couple met their not so flesh and blood son _'Broly'_ now named as Midoriya Izuku...

**{End of Prologue}**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fixed and changed some stuffs.


	2. Chapter 1: Midoriya Izuku

**Chapter 1: "Midoriya Izuku"**

_'Deku'_

To Broly now named Midoriya Izuku it was a nickname and a name of insult given by Bakugo Katsuki, the Explodiboi Next Door. It was given to him when Katsuki accidentally pulled out Midoriya Izuku's tail when they were playing along with his peers. Having his tail _'whom Katsuki and his peers thought as a useless accesory'_ gone. After discovering that his tail won't regrow they deemed Midoriya as _'a Quirkless kid'_ now with his tail gone.

In this world, humanity discovered superpowers now they called _'Quirk'_. About 80% of the worlds's population possess those quirk and the remaining being normal _'quirkless'_ as they called it. Having Quirk as a norm a certain hierarchy was build in the society and it revolves in the 'special traits' of those who possess it.

Nowadays when a child finally awakens his/her quirk, there will be this hierarchy in their peers base on their quirk. And Midoriya Izuku is at the very rock bottom of the hierarchy. And for some reason Katsuki tend to bully Midoriya more than the others, knowing this the other kids started to follow Bakugo and also accompany him for the sake of their social status of course.

Midoriya Izuku's 'meek personality' didn't even helped him improved his situation better, and it made it even worse. Despite being bullied Midoriya Izuku were able to live like a normal child, yes he was bullied but he didn't care. It was all thanks to his Mother's love and care that he was able to withstand it and didn't do anything reckless.

Having a 'certain biology' and 'powers' whom Midoriya Izuku didn't know, he was able to withstand nor feel any pain sometimes when his bullies give him his treatment.

"Hey Deku Ignoring me again?" A blonde kid named Katsuki Bakugo asked menacingly, you can tell he's up to no good base on his grin. Behind on the grinning kid are his extras whose also grinning towards the one the blonde kid is talking to.

As a response Midoriya Izuku the one they called Deku look towards them not saying anything as a response, he just looked at them with his gentle eyes. Earlier before meeting Katsuki, Izuku Midoriya was peacefully playing with the stray dogs whom he accidently found in the park. In an instinct the dogs that were playing with him earlier left him when a sound of small explosion was heard coming from Katsuki.

Bakugo Katsuki's Quirk allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his exlosion becomes. Because of his quirk, Katsuki Bakugo stands at the top of the Hierarchy of his peers being Midoriya Izuku at the bottom. The Boys behind Katsuki Bakugo, the bald fat boy has a quirk of wings allowing him to fly although in a short height due to his weight and the other one, the skinny boy's quirk seems to have the ability extend the length of his fingers. Katsuki along with the two kids are currently planning to do something that is not good towards Midoriya Izuku.

"Where's your quirk Deku?" the skinny boy asked while snickering.

"Oh yeah! They're gone!" the winged boy answered, the two of them ended up laughing.

At that statement Izuku's eyebrows furrowed, not finding the statement as funny.

"What now Deku? Gonna fight back now huh?" Katsuki as he popped his fists, after all those bullying and ridicule they gave to Izuku, it didn't even made him fight back, in fact he ignored it, even so Katsuki is still waiting for the time he fights back and obviously beat him.

Midoriya Izuku ignored them all and proceeded to walk out of the park but he got stopped on his tracks when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back causing him to stumble and face the blonde, of course the one who pulled him back to the park is none other than Bakugo Katsuki himself.

"Come on fight back you bastard!" Katsuki punched Izuku in his cheeks causing Izuku to drop on the ground nevertheless the boy stood up afterwards ignoring the damage he felt, which he didn't felt thanks to his unknown heritage. As a cue the three bullies charged at him only using their fist of course to attack Izuku who didn't bother to dodge or run. Tons of kiddy punches was received by Izuku this time he didn't drop, he just took them like a champ.

Withstanding their punches like it didn't affect him at all made Katsuki pissed, and this time Katsuki for the first time used his explosion quirk towards Izuku, Katsuki charged his open palm towards Izuku secreting sweat in the process and when it reach Izuku's lower face he detonated it causing an explosion on his mouth.

It was at this moment Bakugo Katsuki knew he fucked up.

**'BOOM'**

Blowing Izuku's face triggered a force to came out to his body. It was on an instant, the three boys flew away from Izuku crashing to a wall as the result receiving severe concussions, the park was also destroyed at the process...

.

.

.

.

.

**Several Years Later**

Several Years has passed since the park accident, all the kids in that park came out fine but a scar was etched in their hearts and memories.

After that Accident Bakugo Katsuki changed his demeanor towards Izuku, he was still the foul mouthed youth, but since then he started avoiding Izuku, it wasn't fear or anything related to that, after seeing his extras conditions from the event Katsuki started to avoid Izuku and waited for the things to cool off. Still Katsuki didn't want it to happen again and doesn't want to feel it once again.

The feeling they called _'Guilt'_

Despite avoiding him it seems that fate wanted the two to be together, after graduating in elementary with full marks of course. Both boys ended up enrolling on the same school, not just that but they are on the same class. He wasn't really the type to care to his other peers but after what happened in that park, something changed Katsuki. Every time some guys tried to do something funny to Izuku, Katsuki will approach them first warning them to lay off and do not do something funny or straightly saying 'if you want to die then go ahead' and of course no one can defy the Lord Explosion Murder nobody can in their school. It was safe to say that Bakugo Katsuki became responsible after seeing what happened to his extras back in the park.

**Aldera Junior High**

**Class 3-A**

"Okay you are all in your third year now. In other words, It is now or never that you should think of your future!" The teacher announced carrying a stack of papers. His students in front of him slowly activates their special traits with the exception of the two students.

"I'm pass out handsouts for your future plans now, but..." The tension rises for a moment, but the built up tension was erased when the teacher threw all the handouts.

"...pretty much your all planning to go in the hero course anyway" As a cue the whole class except the two, fully activated their quirk, showing it whole without a care in the world.

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful quirks!"

"But using your power at school is against the rules!" The teacher commented but all was ignored by his class whose still showing off their quirk.

"Teach!" One student called.

"Don't lump us all in the same group" A blonde student stated with his feet on his desk.

"I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Bakugo Katsuki stated confidently as he looks towards the teacher.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" One student commented.

"Yeah, yeah!" the class agreed in Unison.

"You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Katsuki Mocked looking at them as if they are literally clowns.

"Oh, if i remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. high, right, Bakugo?" the Teacher deadpanned as he looks on the record.

"U.A.? That national school?!"

"It was in the top 0.2 % this year, you know!"

"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki mocked and stood up on his table.

"I aced the mock test!"

"I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A." Katsuki pointed at himself, his confidence overflowing.

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the Top Hero!"

"My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!" He stated with pride still standing on his table. At this point he glanced to a certain student he only glanced at him on an instant.

_'Come on Deku, Fight back!'_

A Distant memory, it was the words he always used before beating up Izuku before the Park Accident.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go U.A. too, right?" the Teacher added, this causes Katsuki to sit back on his chair, miraculously he sat silently without uttering a curse word.

The teacher's statement made Midoriya Izuku the spotlight of the class, right now the whole class' attention is on Izuku himself whose staring on his desk due to the overwhelming attention his getting from the whole class. After staring on Izuku the whole class' attention returns to Bakugo Katsuki once again. This time he didn't look like he's going to do his usual mocking, instead they saw him staring at Izuku with wide eye, it was as if he didn't believe that he was going in the hero course.

Bakugo Katsuki dreamed to be a hero as an admiration to the no.1 since he was a child. In the Society filled with Quirks, it was normal to the kids with quirks to chose the path of heroics instead of the latter courses. To Katsuki it was the same but also deeper due to his admiration to the no.1 hero.

_**'flashback'**_

"He's really cool! All Might" Young Katsuki commented with awe as he watches All Might the no.1 Hero fighting villains on a television, he wasn't alone there behind him are his lackeys and of course Midoriya Izuku.

"Beating those villains like that, I want to be like him too" Katsuki said his eyes gleaming. His eyes then goes towards Izuku whose watching the same thing with his Stern expression. Unlike any other kids with him Midoriya Izuku did not saw the no.1 hero the same as Katsuki and his lackeys. The way he watches the no.1 hero lit up something inside Midoriya Izuku, and thanks to his heritage he mumbled...

"I want to fight that person"

Hearing the statement Katsuki Bakugo walks towards Izuku.

"Huh? With that useless quirk of yours?" Katsuki glared straightly at Izuku's eyes.

"Oh yeah he doesn't have one!" The Extra behind Katsuki remarked snickering at what he've said.

"Hahaha" the other kids laughed at the statement, Katsuki on the other hand is still staring at Izuku Ignoring all his lackeys have said. Looking at Izuku with his everchanging expression Bakugo Katsuki realized...

_'he's serious'_

_**'flashback end'**_

To Bakugo Katsuki everyone around him is a pebble, a stepping stone for his greatness on becoming the no.1 Hero. Of course to become one he needs to surpass the current no.1 Hero. Despite finding his road to greatness he discovered something in his road, something far more difficult than surpassing All Might.

Katsuki didn't want to admit it but something is telling him that Midoriya Izuku isn't just what he seems.

To him the most challenging stepping stone he'll face...

Is the boulder they called...

Midoriya Izuku.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Added some stuffs.


	3. Chapter 2: Chance Meeting

**Chapter 2: "Chance Meeting"**

**Aldera Junior High**

The sound of the bell rang across the school, upon hearing it the teachers announced their dismissal in their class. Afterwards the students prepares their own respective belongings before leaving school.

"Hey let's go home together"

"Want to go to Karaoke"

"Hey can i borrow your homework"

Students have left their school, some are still on the inside but their few nonetheless.

**Class 3-A**

"Yo! Beta-male!" Greeted by the crimson eyed blonde explodiboi, he greeted with a friendly salute approaching a certain student as if they were in their friendly terms, behind the blonde are his 3 lackeys waiting in the room's door.

"This is the first time i saw him approach that guy"

"Yeah I thought they were friends at first because of how Bakugo tried to protect him from the school's delinquents"

"But yeah the way Bakugo looks at him changed my mind" The other boy snickered.

Bakugo Katsuki ignored his lackeys' gossips and continued walking towards the seat of Midoriya Izuku. Finishing his leftover schoolwork activities and putting them back in his bag, Izuku then stands up now currently staring at the approaching Blonde.

After cooling things off after the event Katsuki started to lessen his insult and aggression towards Izuku to the certain extent that he's no longer bothering him.

To him, he knows Izuku is strong although he might have only seen his quirk once in that cursed park. He deduced that whatever quirk Izuku has, it is pretty much more developed and refined just like his. But despite having to possess such a powerful quirk, Izuku didn't show nor use it, in fact he hid it and didn't used it. To possess such powerful quirk and not using it and with Izuku's natural behavior made Katsuki give him a new nickname which is _'Beta-male'_

"What do you want Katsuki?" Izuku asked with neverchanging expression in a formal tone, ignoring what Katsuki had just called him.

"Your going to Hero Course right?" The blonde asked with a smug. Only to see his childhood friend nod.

"Why?" Katsuki straightened his face, now with his serious expression.

"As far as I know you don't have an interest to the heroes right, especially on being one" seriousness took over Katsuki's voice.

_'I want to fight that person'_

The voice of a young Izuku echoed in Katsuki's mind.

"Forget it" He snarls turning around, Izuku's Expression didn't changed and kept looking at Katsuki's back.

"Oi let's go Extras!" He called out his lackeys leaving the room and Izuku completely.

After looking at Katsuki and his lackeys leave the school's gate from the window of their class' window. Izuku stared at the sky then to the empty classroom before getting his bag and taking his leave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

On his way home, Midoriya Izuku walks towards his usual route. Walking in the streets thinking about what Katsuki had just told him earlier.

_'Why?'_

_'As far as I know you don't have an interest to the heroes right, especially on being one'_

It made Izuku think about his future plans on what he really wants to do.

If there is one thing that he enjoys, it was watching people fight like their lives depends on it, a very extremely passionate fight or straight up fighting. It was strange to him though because he was raised right and disciplined, he knows the difference between right and wrong despite having those he can't shake the feeling of it.

Not just that but also he has this urge to fight someone strong and the thought of that excites him very much, he felt it once when he saw the no.1 hero when he first saw him fighting villains on a television along with Katsuki, it was the first time he got excited too much although he didn't show it to the others though.

He remembered saying it back then.

'_I want to fight him'_

Deep in thought the teenager continued walking and is now heading to a tunnel, his eyes despite looking at the road, his whole mind is on somewhere else. Lost in thought unbeknownst to him is a sludge entity is lurking in the shadows and this sludge entity's eyes are currently focused on the teenager- towards Midoriya Izuku like a prey and the predator.

Not noticing the Sludge entity Izuku bypasses the lurking danger. The Sludge seeing it as a chance the sludge's body widens overlapping the teenager's body. But before the sludge could touch the teenager's body the teenage boy turned around upon seeing the gooey sounds and on an instinct a wave of force came out to the teenage boy scattering the sludge's body and wrecking the whole tunnel with overwhelming force.

_'Oh no, I've done it...again'_

The boy realized seeing the aftermath of his quirk. It didn't took him a while when he remembered something, something about his quirk hitting a sludge like person.

_'Oh no, that guy with the gooey quirk, is he ok?' _Izuku started to panic looking for the sludge only to find nothing.

_'It might be that... he approached me to ask some directions or something...'_

Izuku thought being totally oblivious on what just the sludge attempted to do to him. Still the thought of a civilian getting hurt because of his quirk made him remembered on what happened back in the park. Images from the accident filled Izuku, his body trembling due to the bloody images of Katsuki and his friends as they lay unconscious from the ground blood coming out from their head.

_'I-i...'_

Izuku looked down as he clenches his fist that is currently trembling upon remembering the accident, his expression softening as tears started to form in his eyes.

_'...failed to chan-'_

**"HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!"**

A foreign voice boomed in the wrecked tunnel. The source of the voice is a blonde haired middle aged man possessing a ripped beefy body. This man is the no.1 hero **ALL MIGHT** in his civilian clothing.

This causes Izuku to look at the source of the loud voice breaking his negative thoughts and wiping his new formed tears in the process. The no.1 hero on the other hand looks around the wrecked tunnel some rocks from the ceiling were falling, a sweat drop formed on the hero's temple then his line of sight captured the teenage student.

'_Did he do this?'_

The no.1 hero then walks straightly at the student with his unyielding smile, before stopping just a few meters away from Izuku.

**"Did you do this young man? What happened here?"** Said the no.1 hero said with his high testosterone voice. The student in front of him nods although shakily clearly he has something bugging his mind.

Of course as the no.1 Hero- no as a human being, the hero tried to reassure the young man.

**"Is there something else that is bugging your mind young man?"** The no.1 hero asked trying to pry out the youth's problem.

"The sludge man, I-i used my quirk on an instinct, I-I hurt him, i-i think he approached me asking for... some directions" the teenager said his voice lowering at each word.

_'Oh, so he took the sludge villain down with his quirk, on an instinct i presume'_

Clearly the boy blames himself for hurting someone with his quirk but that someone isn't a civilian nor an innocent man either _'it is a villain'_.

In this world, having a quirk can lead to chaos if misused. After the discovering of the quirks around the world, a certain law was created prohibiting the masses of the world from using their respective quirks in public, and those who defy that law is a Villain. Of course using your quirk in public is prohibited but that doesn't mean that using it on public technically counts one as a villain either, It is when a person use their quirk in criminal acts, that is when they are called _'Villains'._

**"Rest assured young man, for the one you just took down is a villain"** the no.1 hero stated, the statement itself made the boy raise his formerly looking down head.

"..."

**"That villain you took down has a sludge quirk, the ability to turn his body to a sludge like one"**

**"And with his sludge like body I presumed that he can't be hurt so easily" **hearing the statement the depressing aura the boy possesses lessened.

_'seems that cheered him up for a bit'_

**"...with the exception of fire i guess" **the no.1 hero added as he cupped his chin tilting his for a bit.

"Your a hero right mister?" Izuku asked he pretty much deduced that the man in front of him is a hero off duty base on the way he talks about the said villain. Even without the man's hero suit Izuku were able to recognize the man- the hero in front of him.

"Y-your All Might!" Upon the realization a certain feeling hit Izuku like a train.

'_I want to fight that person'_

In the heat of moment and overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement Izuku bowed his head to the hero in front of him, telling him the words he wanted to say since he first saw him in his childhood.

"Mr. All Might please fight me!"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Removed Izuku telling All Might that he'll find the one responsible to his wound cause it was kinda forced.


	4. Chapter 3: All Might

**Chapter 3: "All Might"**

_'Did this boy flatly told me to fight him?'_ The no.1 Hero All Might sweatdropped.

Throughout his career as a hero All Might was always been challenged by some notable villains and some although he might have been challenged by so many people, he hasn't yet face a civilian in fact a teenage boy in his middle school who challenged him in a fight. And All Might is totally weirded out by it immediately.

Midoriya Izuku seems to have realized what he just said to the hero. Yes, he has been wanting to fight All Might since childhood and meeting the guy overwhelmed him with excitement but he really need to control his mouth from blurting stuff up even though it was the first time his body and mouth moved on it's own.

Breaking his stupor, Izuku stood up immediately and apologized to the no.1 hero in his most well mannered way.

"I-i'm so sorry Mr. All Might I couldn't control myself earlier"

"I've been wanting to fight you since I was a kid, so t-that made me… blurted…stuff…" the teenager's voice weakens at every word.

"**Uhhh It's all right, young man!"** Of course the hero immediately replied widening his smile more.

"**It's just youth!" **All Might raise his Index finger before cupping his chin.

"… **I guess…?"**

Cupping his chin, a blood slipped out of the no.1's mouth. He of course immediately wiped with his hand that is currently cupping his chin thankfully the teenager seems to not notice it.

'_Shit'_

Earlier the no.1 hero stopped a bank robbery and with his overwhelming strength he successfully subdued the robbers only for one of them to escape. The one who escaped has the Sludge-like Quirk, the ability to turn the user's body to become a sludge. Escaped All Might chased the Sludge villain around the city only to find it's last trail in the tunnel whom was wrecked by Izuku's powers. The no.1 hero used a lot of his time chasing the villain and is now on the pinch of getting his real identity to the teenager in front of him.

'_My time is running out'_

'_I need to get away'_

Knowing about the damage the teenage had done to the tunnel, the no.1 hero presumed that whatever the sludge-villain his chasing earlier has pretty much hidden himself, recovering from whatever the attack the teenage boy gave him earlier.

"**Okay, young man don't worry I won't report you for using your quirk in public since it's clearly a self-defense"** The hero turned around preparing to leave.

"**The villain must be nearby, I'll take my leave then young man"**

Despite the pain the no.1 hero is experiencing he never once he broke his smile. Bending his legs to jump, the no.1 hero got stopped when someone grabbed his wrist.

It was the student he was talking earlier and the grip the teenage boy is giving the no.1 hero was…

One hell of a grip.

'_This grip strength isn't normal'_

'_Is this his quirk'_

Looking at the teenager, the boy seems to be also shocked at his actions.

'_Eh' _

To Midoriya Izuku meeting the no.1 hero personally is a once in a lifetime opportunity to challenge him, well he couldn't just let a chance slip by even though he stopped himself earlier from challenging the hero, he just couldn't let go.

All Might on the other hand is sweating still not breaking his smile then a bolt of shock coursed throughout his body, causing himself to stumble.

"**Shit not now, Holy shit goddammit" **The hero struggled keeping his body intact releasing smoke in the process.

The smoke the no.1 hero is releasing gradually thickens covering the hero's full body and when the smoke gradually clears up Izuku's eyes widens upon what he's currently seeing.

"?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere in the Alleys of Musutafu**

In the canals of the alleys a sludge is crawling, desperation took the whole sludge's body as it move forward with speed. After getting blown away by the student it took as prey earlier and the arrival of the no.1 hero, the sludge villain waited for a chance to escape, regrouping his scattered parts from the cracks of the tunnel and when the no.1 hero finally took his attention to the student, the sludge villain saw it as a chance and finally escaped the area with haste.

'Shit I didn't thought that kid to have such powerful quirk, not just that but All Might is also onto my tail'

The Sludge man thought, he then rests for a bit under the canals, now looking for the next prey for him to use as a hide. The Sludge man surveyed the area from the canals on a certain alley that is when he heard the sound of the teenagers.

"What was that earlier Bakugo?"

"What was that you called him? Beta-male was it? hahaha"

"Nobody calls him that except me, you got it you fuck!" the teenager they're talking into growls then drank his can of drink before gripping the can tightly then kicking it in the road afterwards.

'Finally a new hide'

The sludge man grins before overlapping the blonde teen from behind his back.

.

.

.

.

.

**Back to the Tunnel**

The smoke cleared up showing the no.1 hero in his most fragile state, a skeletal skinned man his mouth still leaking with blood. Upon seeing the no.1's hero state Izuku stepped back letting go of the man's wrist, his excitement and his desire to fight the hero gone down the drain.

"Mr. All Might?" the teenager uttered.

"Are you… okay?" the boy recovered from his shock as he carefully approached the man who supposed to be in hospital base on the man's abnormally thinned out state.

"Thank you for your concern young man… yes I am fine" the no.1 hero now an abnormally malnourished looking man replied as he raised his left hand causing the teenager to stop at approaching him.

"It was just one of those..." The skeletal figured hero tried to explain it as a way of constant flexing and posturing but didn't in the end. It would be pointless to explain it as the boy in front of him wouldn't buy it. It would be an insult to the boy's obviously worrying eye, it would be an insult to the boy if he tried to take his condition as a joke.

The man in front of Izuku sighed and walked towards the right side of the tunnel, sitting on the ground as he leans on the cracked walls. They wouldn't be seen in the place anyway as there was no people nearby. The man then raised his T-shirt showing Izuku his old scar.

"It's better to explain my current situation to you by showing this…" the man showed his heavily injured to the boy, causing the boy's eye to widen feeling shocked at the man's current disfigured body.

He then lowered his T-shirt.

"Now that you've seen it young man, please don't tell it to anybody, even to your parents" the man pleaded which made the boy nod nervously.

"Where did you get that?" Izuku raised his Index finger pointing it nervously to the man's torso- to the injury.

"It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack 5 years ago"

"Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach, I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects" Much to Izuku's surprise, it was even worse than he'd imagined.

"Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day"

"Then right now…" the boy gulped knowing full well that the no.1 hero just wasted his important time to his selfish desire.

"Yes, I finally reached my time limit…" upon hearing it the boy looked down feeling guilty.

"And not just that but the sludge villain is still on the loose…" the fragile man looked down also, thinking about the future scenarios the sludge villain might do. It would be his negligence as a hero if something bad happens.

Thinking deeply Midoriya Izuku thought of something to repay the no.1 hero with his fatal mistake. Reaching the answer Izuku gathered his courage and carefully approached the sulking hero.

"Ummmmm…"

"Mr. All Might if you would like…"

"I could help you find the… sludge villain and ummmm"

Izuku thought it through he doesn't technically like using his powers on other people specially not after seeing it almost killing Katsuki and the other two back in the park. But after knowing All Might's current situation he knew that to repay the foolish mistake he had done to the hero, he must overcome his personal issues and help All Might.

Izuku slowly raises his right hand to the hero, offering the troubled no.1 hero his helping hand. To help him fix the problem he had worsened.

"I'll help you 'fight' him"

So much for All Might's surprise he did not thought that the teenager in front of him would offer him a helping hand.

Finally the hero stood up looking first at Izuku's offering hand and to his gentle eyes, seeing the boy's sincerity inside it.

"What is your name young man?"

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku sir!"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Removed some stuffs and replaced it.


	5. Chapter 4: Pathway

**Chapter 4: "Pathway"**

"What is your name young man?" said by the emaciated man looking at the boy straightly in the eyes.

"I-i'm Midoriya Izuku sir" The boy named himself in a well-mannered tone.

"I appreciate your help Young Midoriya"

"But as a Hero, I must abide the laws of the government" The man talking to Izuku releases a smoke in his body returning to his previous state, his hero form as All Might.

**"It is my- no not just me but the heroes' duty to abide the laws of the government and become an exemplary symbol for the youths to follow"**

**"Therefore..."** The no.1 Hero All Might closed his eyes before releasing a smoke in his body reverting to his emaciated form.

"I shall settle this problem myself, after all it is our duties as heroes to protect the civilians, not endanger them..." The man opened his eyes once again his face despite his current condition possessing great resolution.

Accepting the rejection from the Hero Izuku lowered his hand and made a defeated smiled.

"I-I see, I understand"

The hero then walks towards Izuku ruffling his hair.

"You should go home now, your parents must be worried"

After that, the no.1 hero in his fragile state exited the tunnel walking away from Midoriya Izuku. The boy continued looking at the walking hero's back, still worried at the hero and still feeling guilty. With a gulp Izuku followed the hero's track, following him on wherever the hero is planning to go.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tatooin Shopping District**

Sounds of several panicking people echoed towards the area as flames scatter to the stands of the burning district. The cause of this was the sludge villain who escaped from the tunnel and took over the body of Katsuki Bakugo.

Thankfully the police's had arrived to barricade the district maintaining the distance of the bystanders whose watching the whole incident. Successfully barricading the masses the Pro Heroes finally arrived being **Death Arms **the Punching Hero as the first to act.

"Using the Child as a Hostage" the Hero bumbs his fist before charging to the villain.

"You Coward!" The hero jumped and punched the Sludge Villain who only took it.

After hitting the villain, Death Arms looked at his current arm buried in the sludge's body. The sludge then lunges his limb towards the stuck punching hero, which the hero took and blocked still not avoiding the damaged, the momentum carried him to a closed store hitting the structure at the process.

"Death Arms!" Yelled by the heroes as they approached the punching hero but was stopped by the sludge's lunge.

"Crap" The heroes evaded the swinging limb.

"Don't come near me" The Sludge threatened.

Struggling inside the Sludge Villain, Katsuki manage to get his head out of the Sludge's body.

"I won't let a sewage like this take me" Katsuki continued to struggle as the sludge swallow his head with his body.

"You little-" Katsuki then activates his quirk creating exposions nearby at the process, the heroes couldn't do anything but watch at the struggle, covering themselves from the explosions Katsuki makes.

"What power" The sludge commented after seeing the teen's quirk.

"I've hit the jackpot, With this power and quirk, I can get revenge of that guy" the sludge maliciously grinned.

Barricaded the bystanders continues to watch the rampaging teen and villain.

"Woah, what's that? Could he be a big shot Villain?"

"She's here the rookie hero Mt. Lady!"

Approaching the Incident the rookie hero **Mt. Lady** wasn't able to take entry on the incident because of her sheer size. She can only observe the incident along with the bystander in the entrance of the district. Rescuing the Civilian that are still stuck at the Sludge-Katsuki's firing area. **Kamui Woods** one of the pro heroes took the stuck civilians by extending his wooded limb carrying the civilians with his limbs' branches. Taking out the fire, the rescue specialist **Backdraft** uses his quirk to prevent the fire from scattering.

"How are the things over there" Backdraft asked as he do his job holding back the fire and currently waiting for the firetruck.

"He's sticky and hard to grab and a child with a strong quirk is struggling against him"

"Thanks to that it's a mine field"

"It's Hard to do anything against this triple play"

Death Arms answered while he and the other heroes are watching the sludge villain from a good distance. The villain then lunges an attack at the heroes direction, the heroes dodging it at the process.

All the heroes in the district can only hold the situation but cannot make a way of a solution. the only thing they could do is wait.

Wait for someone with the suitable Quirk.

Unbeknownst to them the no.1 Hero is watching from behind the bystanders looking at the incident with his fragile form.

"Damn it this is all my fault"

"If only i..."

The no.1 hero cursed and blamed his negligence for the development of the situation. He grabs the nearby pole his grip getting stronger as he blamed himself further. His line of thought broke when he saw the familiar student approached him.

"Mr. All Might i heard that the sludge villain was here" Midoriya Izuku the teenager he met in the tunnel told him.

"What are you doing here young man?!" the fragile man exclaimed towards the teenager.

"I-it was my fault! I-i used up your remaining time, I just can't let you handle it alone" the boy answered averting his eyes to the hero.

'_This young man has he been carrying that since I told him of my condition?'_

"…" the fragile hero could not respond as he continues to stare at the teenager.

"Mr. All Might I'll go take a look over there" Izuku told the man before going through the crowd of bystanders. Walking through the people's gap, one by one Izuku slipped through the crowd now finally at the front. There he saw the Sludge Villain he took out earlier now even more dangerous with the explosions the sludge is releasing.

'_What in the world is the heroes doing?'_

Izuku thought as he watches the hero keeping their distance to the sludge. His line of sight then goes towards the sludge whose constantly releasing explosions, looking at the sludge more carefully he saw a person in the sludge struggling from getting buried completely by the sludge's body.

And that person is…

Katsuki Bakugo.

At that moment Izuku found himself running towards the sludge- towards Katsuki.

"Idiot! Stop!"

"Stop!" The heroes yelled towards the running teenager.

Ignoring their calls Izuku found himself in the middle of his flashing memories.

_'Fight Back Deku!'_

_'All Might's really cool, I want to be like him'_

_'Your going to go in hero course right'_

_'Why?'_

_'As far as i know you don't have an interest to the heroes, especially on being one'_

Flashes of his memories with Katsuki came through then…

'_It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack 5 years ago'_

'_Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach, I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects'._

'_Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day'_

He remembered All Might's injuries as regrets came through.

'_And I wasted All Might's time'_

'_All of this was because of me interrupting All Might's job!'_

Izuku gritted his teeth planning to use his powers. He remember it full well all that happened in the park still if the only way to make the situation better then he'll use it. After all he did told All Might that he'll help him clean this mess.

The sludge man prepared to swing one of his limb towards Izuku.

"No!" Yelled by the fragile hero as the sludge man proceeded to lunge his limb towards Izuku.

Much to his and the other heroes surprise the teenager dodged the lunged limb with ease, causing an explosion to the ground it touched.

"Damn You!" Yelled by the sludge man, Izuku then jumped towards the sludge pulling out his right arm burying it to the sludges body.

"You fool!" The sludge man grinned maniacally lunging one of his limb towards the stucked youth.

"Stop!" Yelled by the heroes in standby reaching their hands hoping for the villain to stop.

With an even gritted teeth Izuku pulled out Katsuki. Midair the crimson eyed blonde saw the lunging limb and using his quirk. He detonated his explosion quirk towards the approaching limb.

Landing in the ground both teenager stood up and prepared a fighting stance.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" the blonde cursed his eyes on the side towards Izuku who only glanced at the blonde and didn't utter a single word, the silent treatment made the blonde 'tch'.

The two student turned then their attention to the sludge villain whose currently regrouping his scattered parts, slowly forming to his former state. Recovering the Sludge Villain looked at the two and then towards the one who freed the blonde only for him to recognize the student.

"You again?!"

"Damn you! Why do you always stand in my way!" The sludge prepared a huge swing, Izuku prepared himself, his instinct crying for a fight. But all of it was stopped when the no.1 Hero All Might appeared at the Izuku's side blocking the the sludge's attack.

**"I'm sorry young man**" the hero apologizes, despite smiling Izuku could tell that the man wasn't smiling on the inside.

**"I told you that it is the duties of heroes to protect the civilians not endanger them"** Izuku smiled and relaxed himself and looked back at the no.1 hero. Bakugo on the other hand observed All Might and Izuku's interaction causing his eyebrows to furrow.

Looking at the youth All Might then turned his attention towards the Sludge.

**"And you! my negligence as a hero led you here, for that I shall be the one to end you here!"** All Might Stated with a stern expression towards the sludge villain before swinging his arm, preparing to do one of his signature attacks.

**"TEXAS SMASH!"**

The Punch created a huge torrent of wind, the heroes covered themselves while Mt. Lady uses her gigantic body to protect the bystanders from impact. The wind created a huge disturbance in the clouds, changing the weather and making it rain in the district.

"Rain?"

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now"

"An updraft developed and..."

A blood slipped from All Might's mouth, still he wiped it off.

"He... made... clouds?"

"Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!"

"With just his right fist, he changed the weather!"

"That's amazing!"

"That's all might for ya!"

There stood the no.1 Hero raising his right arm as a sign of Victory, Despite winning the hero is struggling just from standing although he hid it well from the mass but it wasn't the same for Izuku who knew of his current well-being, despite worrying for his health Izuku stared at the no.1 Hero with awe and respect.

Afterwards the incident the sludge's scattered parts was regrouped by the authorities and currently being contained on a container. Midoriya Izuku was scolded for his recklessness and some hero praised him for his bravery, because of his actions and the prowesss he'd shownes some heroes are looking at him, the same as Katsuki although more of trying to recruit him to join a hero's agency for having such a powerful quirk which of course annoyed him.

.

.

.

.

.

After being called out by the authorities, Izuku proceeded to walk home knowing that his Mom is worrying heavily after receiving a call from the authorities and hearing the recklessness her son had just done.

With a sigh he continued walking on his usual route but got stopped on his track when he heard a familiar voice calling him from his back. Turning around he saw his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki.

"Yo Be- tch Izuku!" the way he called his first name surprised Izuku, back then before the Park accident Katsuki always called him Deku and then after the accident the blonde changed his nickname to Beta-Male. Izuku's eye widen, he couldn't believe the sudden change of the blonde boy. Katsuki stopped walking just a few distance away of Izuku.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Izuku!" the blonde then lowered his head.

"I never asked for your help!" Katsuki's voice cracked as he clenched his fist tighter.

"Helping me..."

"...doesn't mean your better than me!" He raised his head staring at Izuku with his wavering eyes.

"That doesn't make us equal you hear me, I'll never let you surpass me! Not that easily!" The blonde yelled towards the boy in front of him, despite with a shattered pride the crimson eyed blonde managed to look at Izuku his expression filled with determination. The blonde then left in haste leaving Izuku in the dust.

"He'll be a good Rival" said a voice whose approaching Izuku, he then looked towards the voice seeing the no.1 Hero in his emaciated form once again.

"Mr. All Might"

"Young Midoriya"

"are you...okay now?" Izuku surveyed the no.1 Hero's body, making the no.1 hero chuckle then the man then transformed back to his hero form flexing his muscles.

**"I'm fine no-"** the man spat some blood from his mouth before finishing his statement, this shook Izuku again not totally used to the hero's tendency on coughing up blood the boy then was calmed down by the hero as he rubbed the blood in his mouth.

"I came here to thank you, if it wasn't for your action, the situation might have gotten worse therefore..."

"Young Midoriya about your request earlier..." Izuku's posture straightened upon the statement, his eyebrows furrowed totally focused on what the hero is about to tell.

"I think I had an answer to that..." This causes the boy's eyelid to fidget, still looking at the Hero with his default expression.

"Would you like to become my disciple?"

"..."

The last words that came out from the no.1 hero made Izuku's left eyebrow to rise. Confusion can be seen in the boy's face, the boy didn't knew that upon this statement alone will change his tracks completely towards his future, steering him to the good path or to his destruction…

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, I changed some stuffs and removed some.


	6. Chapter 5: Preparations

**Chapter 5: "Preparations"**

**Midoriya Residense**

Earlier that day Midoriya Inko the Mother of Midoriya Izuku received a call from the authorities. The authorities told Inko about the Sludge Incident and the recklessness her son had done, of course the usual reaction of Inko was the typical reaction of what parents show when they discovered their children's recklessness. Worried Inko called her son from her phone which the son answered immediately.

It was strange to Inko though, she knew her son wouldn't do anything reckless after all her son did promised her not to do anything reckless after that certain incident. Feeling uneasy Inko walked back and forth in the living room.

Arriving at his home Midoriya Izuku immediately received a handful of scolding from Izuku, he did expect it after the call his mom give earlier. Nevertheless the son managed to calm his mom.

.

.

.

.

.

**Later that day **

"M-mom?" Izuku told as he approached his mom whose currently washing the dishes, averting his eyes to his mother. He knew it already, he still remembered his promise he gave to his mother back then.

"About earlier…" Inko glanced to his son then to the dishes, she currently washing.

"I'm so sorry" Her son bowed, his voice full of sincerity.

Upon hearing her son's apologies, Inko immediately turned to her son. Feeling content on her son's sincere apologies. After that as an additional apology, Inko let her son do the dishes as she proceeded to do the leftover chores she always do in the household.

After doing the chores her mom made to him, Izuku went to his bed laying and thinking about what the no.1 hero All Might told him.

'_**flashback'**_

"Would you like to become my disciple?" the no.1 hero in his fragile state told Izuku.

"…"

Izuku wasn't able to respond, still processing on what the hero in front of him just told him. Seeing it the no.1 hero immediately raised his hands rapidly.

"Y-you d-don't have to answer that immediately Young Midoriya"

Hearing the statement Izuku returned to reality looking at the hero with interest.

"How about this…" the hero reached something in his pocket, pulling out his hand in his pocket Izuku saw a white card on the hero's hand.

"Here's my calling card Young Midoriya" the hero reached out the card to Izuku, who immediately took the card.

"Once you've made your mind call me" The boy nodded.

"Also when I'm in this state, can you call me by my real name Young Midoriya"

"To avoid trouble of course" the hero added, Izuku then flipped the card on his hand seeing the no.1 hero All Might's real name.

"Yagi Toshinori" the boy mumbled.

"Yagi-san… Toshinori-san" the boy continued to mumble much to the hero's uneasiness.

"You can call me whatever you want Young Midoriya" Looking at the hero, Izuku finally managed to settle what he should call to the no.1 hero.

"Toshinori-San?"

'_**flashback end' **_

Thinking it deeply Izuku Midoriya stood up from his bed and reached out for his phone in his desk calling the hero which surprised Izuku when the hero immediately answered, Izuku then told him that he'll be his disciple. All Might or Yagi Toshinori on the phone sets their meeting in the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park in the next few days.

.

.

.

.

.

**Days Later**

**Bakugo Residence**

'**BOOM' 'BOOM' 'BOOM'…**

Sounds of continuous explosion was heard on a certain room of the residence.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE KATSUKI?!" An adult blonde woman yelled.

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" the statement made the blonde woman stand up from her sit.

"Calm down Mitsuki" The man in front of the blonde woman raised his hands trying to calm down the woman.

The woman named Mitsuki is the mother of Bakugo Katsuki and the man in whose trying to calm her down is her husband Bakugo Masaru.

Despite trying to calm his wife, the wife Bakugo Mitsuki ignored his calling before heading upstairs towards the room of their son Bakugo Katsuki whose still making explosions. Arriving at the door Mitsuki kicked the door in seeing the finely neat room of their son.

"WHAT IS IT YOU OLD HAG?!" Katsuki confronted her mother walking towards her.

'**SMACK'**

The mother immediately hit her son on his head causing it to smoke from the pain inflicted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I'M TRAINING YOU DUMB FUCK!" the teenage blonde immediately talked back with an angry snarl.

'**SMACK'**

After smacking her son Mitsuki shifted her attention to her son's room, Looking around the room Mitsuki didn't see any damages nor signs of burns in her son's room despite the continuous explosions her son's quirk made.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE EARLIER ANYWAY?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park is formerly always crowded with visitors, families vacating, teenagers, couples, etc. People tend to go there for the usual swimming, the view it gives in the ocean but all of it is just the shadow of it's former state. Dagobah Municipal Beach Park is now a place where people dumb their stuff and as the time passes the Beach itself was reduced to a dump site, now filled with mountains of trashes.

'huff' 'huff' 'huff' …

Sounds of an exhausted panting were heard in the shoreline of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park and the one who's causing it is none other than Midoriya Izuku himself. Izuku is seen carrying a worn wardrobe and above the wardrobe is his Master Yagi Toshinori in his Muscle Form All Might.

"**Keep on it Young Midoriya!" ** cheered by the hero sitting on the wardrobe Izuku is currently pulling.

As his first training All Might tasked Izuku to clean the entire area of the Dagobah Beach Park, he must transfer all the trashes laying on the beach to another area so that may the clean-up crew can easily pick it up. At first All Might thought that Midoriya Izuku has an strength enhancing quirk remembering when Izuku grabbed his wrist back in the tunnel and when he saw Izuku pulling out Bakugo in the Sludge's body with ease.

Knowing that, All Might made sure that Izuku doesn't use his quirk on moving up the trashes, but later on was shocked when Izuku explained it to him that it wasn't. He did not expect the teen to have such strength especially on his current build.

Unknown to All Might it was all thanks to Izuku's unidentified heritage that he possess such inhuman strength. Normal Human biology with quirk or not does not apply to Midoriya Izuku.

After learning some about Midoriya Izuku, All Might raises the bar of the teen's training by speeding it up. Of course even with Izuku's inhuman capabilities he found the task more difficult. After all Izuku isn't used in training, this was his first time doing strenuous task.

'_I originally estimated this task to be finished at around ten months'_

'_At this rate, Young Midoriya might finish this task in few months'_

The hero moved to another place after Izuku placed the wardrobe to the designated place. Having no heavy trash to sat on, the hero decided to watch the teen whose currently carrying dozens amount of small trashes.

'_I might need to come up for a new training regime sooner'_

Days after days much to Yagi Toshinori's surprise, the teen seemed to get even more stronger as days passes on. In his whole career, no in his whole life Yagi Toshinori hasn't seen yet such speed of growth. Thanks to the teen's gradual growth, the task given by the no.1 hero sped up even more.

'_I might need to contact master on this case'_

'_He will have fun torturing- I mean training him' _The hero thought still carrying his unwavering smile, although drops of sweat can be seen in his back. He continued to watch the teen carry insurmountable amount of trashes.

'_Although it 's still too early for him to meet master'_

'_As his current Master…'_

'_I must first teach him how to-'_ The hero stopped thinking as he realized something.

'_I see his quirk! _ The hero bumps the side of his fist to his palm upon the realization.

'_I must first guide him how to properly use his quirk!'_

'_Wait… what was his quirk anyway?'_ the thought of the teen's quirk thrown the hero in the depths of his thought.

Remembering the damage the teen had done in the tunnel back before the sludge incident, the hero tried to guess the teen's quirk based on the damages he had done on the tunnel, based on his experience the hero managed to come up some ideas but thrown them otherwise.

'_Better ask Young Midoriya in regards of his quirk later'_

Finishing another set of trash, Yagi Toshinori on his muscle form approached the teen whose about to carry another set making him stop on his sweeping streak.

"**Young Midoriya…"**

"Y-yes! Toshi- I mean Mr. All Might!" the teen stuttered, still not used on the switch of his call towards the no.1 hero.

"**About your quirk… can you fill me in about your quirk's ability?"** upon the statement All Might can feel the sudden arrival of the tension coming from the teen. He then remembered the teen's expressions back in the tunnel, he instantly regretted the words he just said clearly he needs to approach the teen more carefully if he wanted to learn the teen's quirk.

Realizing it All Might decided to brush off the topic but before he can open his mouth the teen started to speak.

The teen raised his right arm halfway and stared on his palm.

"M-my quirk d-doesn't have much use, i-it can only bring destruction…" the teen stated as he stares on his palm then he shifted his attention towards All Might, he looked at the hero carrying a sorrow expression. Seeing the teen's expression, All Might's smile disappeared before releasing smoke and returning to his fragile state.

"What do you mean by that Young Midoriya?" asked by the hero now on his skeletal form.

"It's just what I've just said Toshinori-san" the teen smiled still carrying sadness on expression.

"…" Upon hearing the hero's silence the teen explained his quirk in his simplest format.

"My quirk can only destroy and that just that"

'_He must have hurt somebody when his quirk in the past and that made him develop such thinking…' _the hero thought after gathering the pieces of information he knew from the teen.

'This is bad…'

'_he needs to free himself from thinking so negatively'_

'…_and for that to happen… he needs someone he can lean on!'_

The hero then summoned up his determination, holding it firmly for the boy, as his Master.

'_As his Master I must help him overcome himself'_

'_I must- no I will help him how to use and control his quirk!'_ the hero firmly thought.

Unknown to All Might or Yagi Toshinori the road he had settled to walk on will lead him to a world he didn't knew existed.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Changed some stuffs.


	7. Chapter 6: Intuition

**Chapter 6: "Intuition"**

One of the prestigious High School in Japan "UA High School" is one of the academies who offers the Hero Course which is in this world is the most preferable course for youths who dreamt to become a Hero. In this world to become a legal or pro hero one must took the Hero Course as their first step on acquiring their license on using their quirks and becoming a legal hero.

Having a world filled with quirky people, since the discovery of the quirks, Hero Course sprouted along with the advancement of it.

Nezu the current principal of the UA High as his usual work he always does his paperwork. He is a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse and a bear. As usual he diligently signs the papers on his desk with speed and quality. He was then stopped when he heard several knocks coming from his office's door.

"Principal Nezu" A voice came outside the door. Hearing it the principal immediately answered letting the person in.

"Come in Mr. All Might" Nezu greeted placing the pen he's using earlier on the top of the paper he didn't finished signing.

"You can just call me in my real name when I'm on this form Principal Nezu" Yagi Toshinori in his fragile state said as he scratches his hair, he then sat on the chair in front of the principal's desk.

Nezu is also one of the few people who knew All Might's current situation aside from Midoriya Izuku.

"So what did you came in here for Yagi-san" said by the principal in polite tone.

"Ah I would like to use the school's training ground for my disciple"

"So you've found it, Your inheritor?"

"Ummm… Kind of, I'm not sure though…"

"What did you mean by that?"

"I don't think that he will accept my quirk immediately knowing his personality…"

"…he also has his trouble regarding on his own quirk"

"Ah I see, so you want to use the school's training ground for you to fix your disciple's problem on his quirk" The principal immediately understood.

"As usual you really are bright Principal Nezu"

"Ah It's not really that hard to understand your situation, anyone can see it"

"So anything else?"

"Ah can you also bring Eraserhead and Cementoss on our first day?" Yagi asked on his formal tone.

"Of course!"

.

.

.

.

.

It has been almost 5 months since Midoriya Izuku started training by cleaning the whole Dagobah Beach. He was told by his master All Might or Yagi Toshinori to change their training place now that the beach has been cleaned it is starting to get crowded by people. He received a mail coming from his master regarding about their new training place which is the UA High.

**UA High School**

Both Master and disciple walked on the school grounds taking their time every step. Since this is Izuku's first time on entering on the school, it couldn't be avoided that his head kept on turning left and right at the several structures of one of the most prestigious school in the country.

"Toshinori-san are we going to train here everyday?" the teen asked.

"Well not everyday actually…" Yagi Toshinori answered.

"Principal Nezu told me that we're only allowed to use the training grounds on it's vacant schedules as there are some classes that are taking there" he continued.

"Ah does that mean, that we have to find another place to train after this?"

"Actually the vacant days are enough for us, being that you are already at a good level of being physically fit. Still I'm going to give you your training gears and exercises after this, your gonna have to do the physical training on your own now Young Midoriya"

"I see…"

"With that in mind the only thing you need to overcome is your mental barriers"

"What do you mean by that Toshinori-san?"

"It's about your quirk Young Midoriya"

Hearing it the Midoriya Izuku did not retaliate on the statement, he already knew that he will face his problems sooner or later. He then raised his right hand and stared at his palm looking deep in thought.

"We're here" Yagi stated causing the teen to stare at the building in front of them.

"A court?" the teen commented meanwhile his master transformed to his muscle form before opening the door.

Entering the court the teen's eye widened at the sight his seeing. Inside the court is a huge formation of rocks, he did not expect it as what he was expecting was a normal court or training field. Both Master and disciple was met by two individual a dry eyed man wearing jet black clothing and a blocky headed man.

"Greetings Mr. All Might" the Blocky headed man greeted.

The dry eyed man stare at the no.1 hero then to Izuku with his tired expression.

"You better have a good reason dragging me here" the dry eyed man deadpanned, the boy stiffened at the statement.

"**Ahem, Let me introduce them to you Young Midoriya"**

"**This man is Aizawa Shota also known as Eraserhead in his hero name" **All Might gestured his hand towards the dry eyed man.

"**While this man is Ishiyama Ken known as Cementoss" **He then gestured his hand towards the blocky headed man.

"**Gentlemen this is Midoriya Izuku my disciple"** All Might grabbed Izuku's stiffed shoulder causing him to relax for a bit.

"_**Relax Young Midoriya they won't bite"**_ the no.1 hero whispered to the teen.

"So what are we going to do in here, clearly that brat is here to train right?" Aizawa stated.

"**Indeed"** the no.1 hero answered.

"So what are we going to do in here?" Ishiyama asked.

"**Well before Young Midoriya here proceeds to do his next step in his training I would like to confirm something else"**

"And what is it?"

"**It's about his inhuman innate strength and capabilities"**

"Surely it isn't his quirk right?"

"**Well I thought so too but Young Midoriya told me that it wasn't"**

"Explain"

"**His quirk's abilities… well as far as we know is that Young Midoriya here is capable of releasing tremendous amount of force around his body"**

"It could be that he has 2 quirks or it's just one of the perks of his quirk"

"**Well that's the reason we're here for"**

Midoriya Izuku's growth and strength has been bugging All Might, he first thought of the teen's inhuman strength as a quirk, just as Aizawa told him that it could be just one of the teens quirk's abilities, but since he had been with the teen for such a long time something inside of him is telling him that it isn't. It doesn't mean that because the teen told him that it's not one of his quirk but it really does feel something to the no.1 hero, something that he could not point to, despite for being a hero for so long.

Settling it with Aizawa and Ishiyama the three pro heroes distanced themselves to Izuku who continued to stand still just as his master told him to. As planned Ishiyama known as Cementoss made several pillars made of cement around Izuku, the pillars were quarter of foot taller than Izuku. All Might then picked up a huge boulder and putted it on top of the pillars that's been surrounding Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku looked around at the pillars then to the boulder. The pillar seemed to be capable of supporting the huge boulder. The three heroes stood several meters away from the teen.

"**That Boulder cannot be lifted with normal strength and can be lifted otherwise with a strengthening quirk" **the no.1 hero stated.

"So you want me to erase the brat's quirk as he lift that boulder" Aizawa pondered looking at the muscly man.

"And if his strength really is one of his quirk and is erased by Aizawa-san's quirk the pillars I've made will catch the boulder and support it for him" Ishiyama continued.

"**Yes, both of you are correct"**

The no.1 hero then walked towards the teen, upon reaching the pillars All Might bended his large nody to see what the teen is doing.

"**You already know what to do right Young Midoriya?"**

"Ummm… yes" the teen answered as he look at the no.1 hero.

The no.1 hero then stepped back and stood side by side with Aizawa and Ishiyama.

"**Now!"**

Upon hearing the signal Izuku lifted the boulder with two hands, he lifted it with ease and little to no effort at all. Seeing the teen lifting it Aizawa then positioned himself looking at the teen between the gaps of the pillars and uses his quirk to erase to teen's quirk. Aizawa Shota's quirk works when he looks at the target erasing the target's quirk and can only be deactivated by blinking his eyes.

Much to Aizawa's surprise his quirk didn't seem to affect the teen at all, the teen seemed to be confused at what the dry eyed man is doing causing him to tilt his head from the confusion. Seeing his quirk not affecting the teen at all, Aizawa then deactivated his quirk and proceeded to walk towards All Might and Ishiyama.

"My quirk did not work to the brat" Aizawa deadpanned still he couldn't hide his surprise to the heroes in front of him though after all it was his first time seeing his quirk not working to another person.

"**As I thought…" **the no.1 hero respond cupping his chin at the moment.

"You can put it down now Midoriya-san" Ishiyama told the teen, causing him to put down the boulder atop of the pillars, he then accompanied Izuku towards All Might and Aizawa.

"We shouldn't judge it immediately… It could be just my quirk's limitation" Aizawa stated.

"Still I could not find it believable for this boy to lift the boulder at that weight and size without any quirk at all" Ishiyama remarked.

"As I said it is still too early to judge the brat's quirk"

"After all my quirk doesn't work like magic, there might be something that is interfering my quirk to work to the brat, and that something is that the brat only possesses who knows" Aizawa eyed Izuku then to All Might.

"Still he's your disciple it's up to you to find it"

'_he's right though, although it could be just one of the perks of his quirk still there are a lot of mysteries surrounding it kind of remind me of One for all and…' _Thinking about the teen's quirk All Might got too absorbed at what he's thinking then was brought back to reality.

"If that is all then I'll take my leave" Aizawa stated turning around his eyes gazing to the teen as he walks out of the place. Cementoss or Ishiyama on the other hand.

"Ah before I leave can I get your autograph" the cement man begged holding a white board and a permanent pen.

.

.

.

.

.

Settling up his thoughts about the mysteries surrounding the teen's quirk, All Might then gave Izuku his new everyday lifestyle training menu along with a heavy bag. Both him and Izuku then left the training grounds as several students arrived.

There are some questions that needed answer but All Might knew that he needed to take his time approaching the teen's another 'quirk' he will need some time and patience for him to see his disciple's Midoriya Izuku's quirk.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Changed some stuffs.


	8. Chapter 7: A Sidelined Quirk

**Chapter 7: "A Sidelined Quirk"**

When Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi first found 'Izuku' in a space pod years ago they first thought of the child as an alien but after adapting him all those thoughts in them disappeared based on the childs actions. They found him already having a tail similarly those to the monkeys and as unusual to have a child manifest their quirk in their early age they registered it, surprisingly the papers went smoothly.

Years has passed and becoming familiar in their neighborhood Izuku usually hangs out with Bakugo Katsuki or is actually being dragged out by him as he always found Izuku playing with stray animals mostly cats and dogs. As usual the kids along with Izuku and Katsuki plays tag being Katsuki the one whose chasing, as they played as reckless Katsuki move and act he accidentally pulled out Izuku's tail.

Izuku's registered quirk named 'Monkey's Tail' as what his quirk called it is literally a Monkey's tail. In appearance it share the same as the monkey's, chimp's, etc. It's use let's Izuku possess an extra limb, the tail can be used to carry light stuffs and usually being use to scrub his back when taking a bath. One of the quirk's weakness is that when it is getting gripped tightly the user weakens. Izuku's peers mainly Katsuki calls his quirk useful in it's uselessness or straight up lame.

After getting his tail pulled out and having the doctor say that he is as good as quirkless, then Midoriya Izuku's life worsened. Being the only child no longer possessing a quirk on his peers, Izuku found himself being ridiculed, mocked and lastly getting hurt. Although his mom's loving care eased his unfortunate life it's still wasn't enough for Katsuki and the others to stop bullying Izuku.

Then 'it' happened.

Izuku's last moment of getting bullied includes receiving punches and an explosion in his mouth. The punches didn't hurt him but the explosion does.

No matter how tough Izuku's body is, his insides were not. Even though he's not a normal child, the explosion gave Izuku the most painful experience he has yet experienced in his life and it gave him a shock. Thus in an instinct he called out his dormant powers and since it was his first time summoning it, it's pent up strength exploded almost killing the children whose bullying him at that time.

The second quirk

Registered as the _'Force'_

An ability to summon up force of power in his body, believing it similar to a normal person's outburst the researchers concluded that the pent up stress and emotions of Izuku gave it that much strength when it first activated at the park thus it was concluded that his emotions and also mental stress strengthens his quirk.

.

.

.

.

.

**Present time, Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

The Day for the UA High's entrance exam has come and it has been ten months since Izuku became the no.1 Hero All Might's disciple. Right now All Might or Yagi Toshinori is giving Izuku his last set of jog. As easy as it sounds All Might gave him a difficulty on his training by giving him weighted clothings and the current weight Izuku is wearing sums up to 1000kg, 150 kg in each arms as well as the legs and 400kg in his torso along with the 100 sets of jogging around the beach. Izuku was so heavy that his whole body sinks in every step in the sand making it more difficult.

It was a perfect training for him who has an unusual body.

It was an alternative given by All Might since they couldn't bring out the second quirk… even if they know how to trigger it.

'huff' 'huff' 'huff'

Izuku pants in extreme exhaustion struggling to walk towards All Might in his fragile state. As Izuku lays on the ground he slowly sinks upon the weight he's carrying.

He made another huge step finally reaching the finish line before falling to the ground. As Izuku lays on the ground he slowly sinks upon the weight he's carrying.

"You've done good young man" Yagi Toshinori congratulates the fallen youth as he grabs Izuku's arm, removing all the weights in him and letting him rest at the moment.

"I-I've d-done it!" Said by the smiling youth, his energy and stamina completely spent but content on what he had just done.

"Here" Yagi raises a bottle filled with water to the youth which Izuku politely accepted.

Izuku took the bottle then he slowly got up and started to sip every bit of water the bottle has. After gulping down the water Izuku slowly breathes out calming himself at the moment.

"Today's the Exam kid!" The teenager nodded his eyes showing filled with determination, seeing the boy's determined look made Yagi release a small grin.

"Do me proud"

"Yes Master!"

"You should leave now and rest for a bit before taking the exams" Yagi reminded as he pats the teenager at his shoulder which the teenager answered with a nod before taking off.

Yagi Toshinori watched his disciple leave the beach thinking deeply about his unusual quirk.

'_Force the power to release force of power around the users body, it's effect varies on the user's emotions…'_

'_In this months we've spent on training I wasn't even able to get an additional knowledge about Young Midoriya's quirk even though his willing to use it'_

'_**Flashback'**_

Using his 'quirk' for the first time on his own will was the hardest thing to do for Izuku, since he has a lot of psychological problems with it mainly the traumatic accident he made in the past. And the only he could do first was to urge himself that he needed the proper use of his quirk to move on with life. Urging himself Izuku found himself coming back and forth to his past and to the present only exhausting himself mentally.

And to his Master's perspective, to Yagi Toshinori, he knew the teen has some problems regarding his 'quirk' still that is also the reason why he needed to help his disciple overcome it. Knowing it he had taken himself and his disciple to take things slowly and with that in mind they only took the teen's quirk activation in the sidelines and mainly did the physical training. Yagi didn't forced Izuku to activate his quirk he let the teen does...

**UA Training Grounds**

"Haaaaaaaaa…" Midoriya Izuku roared as he attempted to release his second quirk, Imagining himself in a dire and stressful situation. He continues to flex his muscles and his voice slightly rising while doing it.

Reaching nothing he released all of the pent up tension in his body looking at his master with a down expression.

"Nothing huh…" commented by Yagi.

"I-I'm sorry T-toshinori-san" said the teen.

"It's all right Young Midoriya" said by Yagi Toshinori as he pats the shoulder of the youth.

"It's all my fault" The boy looked down frustrated at his failed attempt.

"If I weren't afraid of using my quirk I might have been able to use it properly" Izuku shakily admitted blaming his own inconsistency.

Yagi Toshinori being an adult, cheers up Midoriya.

"Don't blame yourself Young Midoriya, there will be the time you will be able to use your quirk"

"We just have to be patient" the boy stopped sulking and nods at the statement.

'… I guess" and the boy became depressed again.

"Still… you're still young and you still have plenty of time and not just that but you also have that unusual strength of yours" despite being down Izuku listened to his master with earnest and eager attention.

"I think you'll manage for the time being"

"With that in mind, I guess we should just focus on strengthening your body" hearing those words the youth raised up his right arm looking at it as he feels up the strength he had amassed on his training regime given by his master Yagi Toshinori also knowned as the no.1 hero All Might.

"So in short to compensate on your unused quirk we should train yourself more and go beyond…"

"PLUS ULTRA" Izuku continued, now smiling.

'_**Flashback End'**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Present Time, The Day of the UA's Entrance Exam**

Uraraka Ochaco a cheerful teenage girl whose also participating in the UA's entrance exam, she chose the hero course so that she could help her family's financial problems. Looking at the UA's building and thinking of her responsibilities pressure kept up around her body causing her whole body to freeze.

Being the first day of the prestigious school's entrance exam, it was so obvious that the place Ochaco is currently standing on is full of moving crowds. Being swayed by the crowds flow she fell only to be stopped by a firm hand.

Looking at the one who helped her, she saw a teen around on her age a tanned boy with a pitch black spiky hair. The boy who helped her seems to possess a naturally timid and gentle expression causing her pressure to slowly disappear.

"T-thank you" The teenage girl uttered as she continuously stare at the boy who helped her.

"Your welcome" the boy replied along with a small smile, the smile given by the teenage boy shook all pressure lingering on Ochako as she felt comfort at the boy's expression.

The boy bowed and then he took off.

When the boy left Uraraka Ochaco felt her body filled with energy, now that the pressure is gone she then moves forward to the building's entrance with her determined look.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Walking to the direction of the room where the exam's orientation about to be held Midoriya Izuku was met by his childhood friend Bakugo Katsuki whose currently looking at him with his usual scowl but hidden in the blonde's eyes is an observing one.

Looking at Izuku, Katsuki knew that the boy in front of him is no longer the same as the one he knew before.

'_Seems like I'm not the only one whose training huh'_ Katsuki thought as he observes Izuku's new built his interest on his childhood friend were completely hidden in his scowl.

The teenage blonde then gave a murderous grin.

'_fine by me'_

Despite wearing his usual scowl upon seeing his childhood friend's expression, Katsuki could only feel contentment on his decisions. As he always knew his future aspirations, the first hurdle he'll destroy first is the hardest one he knew so far.

And that is his challenge towards…

Midoriya Izuku.

The two continued walking and then they arrived at the seminar room simultaneously, their foot completely on sync as they entered the room.

Walking like he usually does Midoriya Izuku didn't knew that a challenge to him was already given, a challenge from his childhood friend…

Bakugo Katsuki.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Added some stuffs and leave some reviews if i overlooked something whether they are related to the characters or something...


	9. Chapter 8: What they yearned for

**Chapter 8: "What they yearned for"**

**UA High School Hero Course**

**Exam Orientation**

The orientation began with the introduction of a cheerful speaker Yamada Hizashi also knowned as **Present Mic **in his hero name. After his underwhelming introduction to the examinees he then proceeded on giving them the instruction about the practical exam the examinees were about to take.

The examinees seated in a theater like fashion listened on the words given by the speaker Present Mic and despite the his cheery nature the crowd didn't respond as much as him.

Still he continued doing his job as a speaker giving the examinees the instructions on the practical exams.

"As it say in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten minute urban mock battle after this!" The huge screen behind the lit up showing a seven groups of boxes with the letters from A to G, all this boxes has a line leading to a rectangle with a 'you are here' imprinted on it.

"After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Katsuki and Izuku who are sitting next to each other looked on the cards given to them. Knowing that the examinees are going to be separated given to their destination Katsuki looked at the card given on to him seeing the contents on his card such as his name, examinee number and his block which is A.

Seeing his block Katsuki then glanced at Izuku's card only to see his block which is B.

"Fuck" Katsuki cursed followed with a 'tch'

Seeing his childhood friend's expression Izuku wondered if he did something wrong as he saw the blonde looking at his card Izuku raised his card flipping it.

'Is there something wrong with my card?' Izuku thought he then lowered it after seeing nothing on it, not noticing the blonde's smoking clenched fist.

'_fuck'_

'_Fuck'_

'_FUCK'_

'_FUCK!' _Katsuki cursed internally finishing it with a small explosion in his right hand that are still clenched due to the frustration.

"…at this point I wouldn't be able to defeat him goddammit" the blonde uttered with frustration.

The presentation continued with the screen showing an image of buildings standing inside the small wall. Then three figures appeared next to the images, showing nothing but it's silhouette.

"There are three different type of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty"

"Your goal dear listeners is to use your quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains."

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic added.

"May I ask a question!" a voice interrupted

"Okay!" Present Mic permitted the student with his usual optimistic behavior.

"On the printout there are four type of villains" The student stood out and stated raising a piece of paper showing the written instructions of the exams unlike the presentation which showed three faux villains, the paper showed four.

"If that is a misprint, the UA the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of the foolish mistake"

"We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes" the student finished.

This particular four eyed student is Iida Tenya a student that came from Somei Private Academy an elite school for the elites. And since he came from such an elite school such mistakes to him are inexcusable.

"Okay, okay examinee no.7111, thanks for the great message" Present Mic praised the bespectacled examinee resuming on his job as the screen added the fourth figure.

"The fourth type villain is worth zero points"

"That guy's an obstacle, so to speak there's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow places. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either"

"I recommend you listeners to avoid it." Present Mic added raising his right hand in the air.

Hearing it Tenya bowed and thanked the presenter for the clarifications.

"I see… it's like an obstacles you avoid in the video games, huh?"

"The whole thing is like a video game" Some examinees commented.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school's motto!" Present Mic continued.

"The Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life' misfortune"

"Go Beyond…"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku didn't realized as he mumbled the very words at the same time as Present Mic, pretty much because his Master All Might tend to say it over and over before starting his usual spartan training. Currently Izuku is smiling and he didn't know why…

And to the one sitting beside him on the other hand…

"Now everyone, Good Luck suffering"

.

.

.

.

.

**UA High School Hero Course**

**Entrance Exam**

**Block B**

All examinees along with Midoriya Izuku that are designated to the block B flocked the entrance. All of them waited on the entrance either they are staring on the huge gate or deep in thought. Izuku is one of those who are staring at the huge gate.

He is patiently waiting currently staring on the entrance seeing through on what's inside and expecting flocks of bot waiting.

Suddenly as he patiently waited for the gate's opening, a flash of memories stormed his mind.

He didn't know why it occurred but he certainly heard someone's voice asking him.

A very familiar voice asked him…

_'Your going to go in hero course right'_

_'Why?'_

'_Ah, I wonder why?'_

'_Now that I'm thinking about it, why did I choose to become a hero?'_

Izuku wondered not realizing the opening of the huge door as he is too deep in thought. As a cue all examinees with the exemption of Izuku rushed inside the block's faux city and started searching for the bots for them to gather scores.

"Ah" Izuku realized something.

"The exam has began"

Knowing it he then rushes inside the block.

.

.

.

.

.

**Block A**

As usual outside the block's gate is filled with a crowd of examinees the only difference is in this crowd, all these examinees were avoiding someone, this certain someone is the blonde crimson eyed explodiboi 'Bakugo Katsuki'

Before the start of the exam he determined himself to defeat Izuku, since his childhood Katsuki has been wanting to prove something to Izuku since he first met him. He didn't know what it is but… he didn't like the look Izuku has always given him back then. Despite the fact that years has passed already what Katsuki see on Izuku's eyes hasn't change.

It irritates him for not knowing what it is.

Katsuki is a gifted child as much as everybody tells him he knew he was gifted. He has the quirk, the wits and because of that he felt high as if he was on top of the food chain, the hierarchy, the mountain.

He knew the looks of the eyed that were given to him whether they are filled with jealousy, hate, admiration or those who looked down to him. And despite knowing those he hasn't experienced to the other person yet on what Izuku gave him.

He didn't know what it is.

And because of that he internally had been wanting to face Izuku straight and defeat him and through that he might discover it.

After knowing that Izuku will take the hero course Katsuki started mastering his quirk, polishing it as well as his body. He once thought that he might not face Izuku once again but after hearing him entering the hero course rekindled his desire to prove something to the youth.

Katsuki knew that Izuku is strong.

But that doesn't mean that he's stronger than him.

And with this exam, Katsuki's gonna prove it.

He was burning with this desire thinking about him outclassing his childhood friend, although all of it disappeared when he discovered that he will be separated to Izuku on the different block.

It pissed him off.

And because of it he has been releasing steam on his red blood faced expression due to his extreme frustration.

"I'm gonna destroy them all" Katsuki uttered menacingly.

Hearing those words all examinees who heard it sweatdropped.

When the gate opened nobody entered it first as they let the blonde go first, afterall all of them doesn't want to become one of those the blonde wanted to destroy.

.

.

.

.

.

**Monitoring Room**

Teachers of the UA High are currently setting themselves in the room only waiting for the practical exam to start. It is their job to oversee the exams and also for them to give the examinees extra points with the use of the hidden rule given to this particular exam.

One of the teachers that are watching the examinees is Yagi Toshinori in his muscle form **All Might** along with him are the well known heroes such as **Eraserhead, Cementoss, Midnight, Vlad** along with **Principal Nezu**.

"Your disciple is on Block B right?" Nezu asked to All Might who is currently staring on the Block B monitors.

"Yes"

"Block B huh" a Eraserhead commented with his usual tired expression.

'_With Young Midoriya's current abilities, I believe that he'll be able to pass this test but… thinking about it this'll be his first time fighting someone err something'_ the no.1 hero thought with his everchanging smile.

'_I wonder how he'll manage?'_

The no.1 hero asked as he watched his disciple whose also deep in thought.

Then the exam started…

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Leave some reviews if i overlooked something whether they are related to the characters or something...


	10. Chapter 9: An Explosive Youth

**Chapter 9: "An Explosive Youth"**

The UA High's Entrance Exam has began.

The exam's rules were simple, take the points by defeating bots base on their own difficulty within the designated time limit.

**Block A**

After the gate opened, Bakugo Katsuki immediately rushed inside the block by propelling himself by releasing explosion in his palms. Because of his speed he immediately met couple of bots standing to each other and doing nothing in particular. As if the bots detected Katsuki the bot then immediately move towards the propelling youth.

But since the youth is basically flying around the air, traversing midair by using the explosions' impacts, the bots couldn't kept up with the blondes movement and was destroyed in an instant afterwards.

Katsuki kept doing it as he kept dancing in the air nonstop and destroying any bots he met.

"Man that guy sure is amazing!" A spiky redheaded examinee commented as he looks up watching what the blonde crimson eyed explodiboi is doing.

Well despite the curses he hear from the blonde everytime he pops out an explosion in his palm, the redhead couldn't say anything but only watch the teen does his job with awe.

"Ah crap! I needed to gather points too!" the redhead realizes and went off searching for bots.

"FUCK!" Katsuki once again destroyed a bot with his explosion quirk and at the same time used it as a way to traverse midair to the nearest bot and also destroying it as he made another explosion, uttering a curse word at the same time as he flew off.

.

.

.

.

.

**Monitoring Room**

"My oh my, that teen sure is good!" A mature female voice commented, this voice came from Kayama Nemuri also known as the R18 Hero **Midnight.**

Because of the Bakugo Katsuki's spectacular performance with his quirk use and mastery on it, all teachers in the room couldn't help but glance on the Block A's Monitor mainly watching on how the blonde uses his quirk and the minimal use of it as he isn't wasting any firepower at all.

"Katsuki Bakugo examinee no. 2233 quirk 'Explosion' an ability that allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more he sweats, the stronger his explosion becomes" Eraserhead stated as he read Katsuki's profile from the examinees' folders.

Hearing it one of the teachers in the room whistled.

"Talk about a powerful quirk"

"On the other hand based on what I see on the screen he seems to have problems regarding on his behavior" Eraserhead deadpanned as if on cue the crimson eyed blonde once again uttered another curse word as he destroyed another three pointer bot. Hearing the blonde's curse word some of the heroes chuckled upon the blonde's rather explosive behavior.

"We'll get into that" Midnight commented.

As some of the teachers focus on the blonde's explosive performance and behavior, that cannot be the same as the no.1 hero All Might as he repeatedly glances on his disciple's monitor, worried on Izuku's current situation.

Midoriya Izuku wasn't really in a dire situation nor in need of points as he currently made twenty-seven points in three and forty eight second which of course All Might looked upon on the scoreboard and the current time.

Despite having a good performance All Might could see the stiffness on his disciple's movements, it was as if something was making his disciple hesitate on every time he moves. He had seen what his disciple does on his training and that's why he's currently worried on his disciple's wellbeing.

All Might knew it that something was wrong to the youth… afterall he was the one who spend his past months with the youth and he knew full well what kind of performance his disciple could do.

'_What's keeping you, Young Midoriya?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Block B**

Minutes ago before the exam began Midoriya Izuku was already on his best gear as usual. He was ready to take the exams and was already planning to take off and dash if it weren't to closed gate that he and the other examinees are currently facing and waiting for it to happen.

It was then a voice from his memories appeared and talked to his ear as if they were standing beside him. The words he remembered echoed to his very mind shaking all the pent up concentration, focus, resolution he slowly built up in ten months.

_'Your going to go in hero course right'_

_'Why?'_

Those very words echoed inside of him disrupting every move he takes. And because of it there were some tendency that some examinees were able to steal his targeted bots mainly a blonde kid with a laser coming out from his stomach and the bespectacled examinee that took the attention back in the orientation that has been able to bypass him and defeating the bots he was about to take.

It didn't take time for Izuku himself to be flooded by the self-doubt as he continuously listened on it. All of it the feelings he gathered in his training gone just because he didn't knew why he wanted to become a hero.

Deep in thought Izuku didn't realized that some group of two to three pointer bots creep out behind him. He latterly realized it when the bots exploded by getting smashed with a cement pole.

"…"

Realizing his negligence, he then looked to the direction of the one who save him.

It was that girl he met before the exams.

.

To Uraraka Ochaco, she was once filled with pressure earlier before she took the exams and if it weren't to a certain boy she met earlier, she might not be able to put such a performance in the exams. She didn't really noticed it that much on how well she's doing on the exams all she did was use her quirk to grab some heavy structures throwing it above the targeted bot's head and returning it to it's usual weight or gravity.

Her Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingertips. The targets lose their gravitational pull, effectively making them object weightless. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together. Her Quirk main's drawback are that if the upper weight limit (around three tons) is exceeded, or if the user floats herself, she will suffer from severe nausea.

After defeating a two pointer she then saw some group of bots walking away from her and towards someone she knew, it was the boy who helped her earlier.

Looking at the boy, the boy seems not to respond on the approaching threat and has been doing nothing just standing on his place, his head looking down on the ground. She then searched for some heavy structure seeing a taken down cement pole that appears to be destroyed because of the earlier battle. She then used her quirk to lighten it up and threw it towards the bot releasing her quirk just where the cement pole is on atop of the group of bots' head.

Seeing her immediate action as a success, she then rushes towards the boy to check if he was okay.

.

Izuku came out to his senses when he saw the bots which was about to attack him destroyed. Knowing what just happened he then looked towards the direction of the one who saved him.

Seeing the person who just saved him right now Izuku was quite surprise to meet the girl he just met at the entrance. He really didn't expect it for him to meet her again at such circumstances.

Ochaco being a nice girl immediately asked for the boy's wellbeing.

"A-are you okay?"

"…I'm fine, thanks to you" Izuku answered and bowed as he gave a sincere thank you to the girl who saved him, afterall his parents did taught him good about manners and stuffs.

Seeing the boy's overly well-mannered gratitude made the Ochaco panic as she waved her hands around, seeing it Izuku then stood out as he looks at the girl.

"Y-y-you don't really have to thank me that much" the girl reacted.

"Ummmm… okay"

"Thank you" the boy once again thanked with a soft smile.

The girl stared at him for seconds before saying "your welcome!" accompanied with a cheery smile.

"I-i should go now" Ochaco realized knowing that she had spent a lot of time with the boy, seeing the boy made a light nod she then took off with a rush.

"Ah, I forgot to ask his name" Ochaco taught, she then looks back towards the boy's location but saw nothing.

.

.

.

.

.

It was all thanks to the girl that Izuku was somewhat able to regain his composure. Right now all unnecessary thoughts were blocked as he could only think of was to pass the exam with everything he got.

There are three minutes and nineteen seconds remaining and Midoriya Izuku's current score is thirty-seven villain points

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **As usual leave some reviews if i overlooked something whether they are related to the characters or something.


End file.
